


On All Fours [Where He Belongs and Begging For More]

by NotSoClean (MrWilliamJamesBooma)



Series: Dirty Cupid [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Steve, Cock Cages, Cock Licking, Collar, Coming Untouched, Conpromising Positions, Cupid - Freeform, Cupid Makes Them Do It, Dog/Human, Dubious Consent, Facial, Knotting, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Mentally a Dog, Pet Play, Pet Steve, Sexuality Bending, Watersports, straight to gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 05:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4047841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/NotSoClean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Dirty Cupid Series. While Steve's temporarily staying with Danny, Danny comes home to fund his own dog fucking Steve on the Living Room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On All Fours [Where He Belongs and Begging For More]

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know, Ez is a cupid introduced in Axl's Cupid. Unlike other Cupid's who spread love and hate, Ez spreads kinks. He gets off on turning men's life upside down, by using his arrows which allows him to rewrite reality and his victims sexualities. He is also invisible to the human eye, but that doesn't mean he's not there watching the downfall of his male victims. Any other questions feel free to ask.
> 
> Also these stories need not be read in any particular order.

Work was over, and all Danny wanted to do was take a hot shower and crawl into his bed and sleep for a solid week straight without any interuptions. Work had been exhausting, even more so than when Steve was there. Steve had taken the week off, after having his house blown to pieces last week by a deranged lunatic (who at least had good taste in targets, but at the same time was incredibly stupid for doing so), and was now looking for a temporary apartment that was 'up to his standards' while his house was being rebuilt from the ground up. And ignoring the voice in his head that told him it was the worst idea ever, Danny had offered to let Steve stay with him til he got back on his feet. 

He had heard the sounds before he had unlocked and opened his front door, but they hadnt registered in his brain until his eyes locked onto the horrific sight in the middle of his living room. The coffee table was pushed to the wall out of the way and Steve was on his hands and knees, naked with Danny's black lab Spike humping the former Navy Lieutenant Commander like a desperate bitch. 

Disbelief, horror, and disgust all filled his mind as he watched the scene before his eyes, unable to remove his gaze like a pedestrian unable to turn away from a car wreck. He couldnt be seeing this, right? This had to be an illusion of some kind, right? Those sounds of unnatural sex couldnt be real. Those moans that escaped his partner's lips every time the dog humped forwards with force, that sound of pleasure sent chills down Danny's spine, as his brain still struggled to full grasp what was going down here.

Danny felt a pinch on the back of his neck for a second and then it was gone. No it felt more like a puncture, like being hit with a dart, but as he reached back to feel the spot there was nothing there.

Danny turned his attention back to the problem at hand. "What the hell do you think your doing with my dog" Danny said as he closed the front door behind him. The dog didnt pay him any attention, but Steve looked up at him, a pleading look in his eyes like a man about to drown at sea, like this wasnt what Steve wanted at all. But then Steve's eyes shifted, and suddenly they were filled with complete lust. Suddenly those eyes were begging Danny not to make Steve stop, and man Steve could give any puppy and run for their money with that sudden pout.

"This has to be some kind of joke right. Like a hologram or something, like 'ha ha I got you good this time Danno' kind'a thing. This...I dont know...this is not you man"

Steve then barked at him. Actually barked at him, or at least as well as a human's voice box would let them bark. But the sound, it was so strangely erotic, and Danny felt his cock begin to stiff in his pants. Which was odd, because Danny was in no way, shape or form into guys at all, or dogs for that matter, and before this Danny would have said that Steve was the same way, and know, just this instant he thought that maybe this was how Steve was suppose to be.

Danny found his eyes drawn to the place between Steve's legs, where the straining erection of his buddy (not only did Steve have to have a body that Danny couldnt ever hope to compete with, but he had to have a cock of monsterous size too) was quivering and then suddenly shooting out long strands of seed which hit the hard wood floor beneath him, and Danny simply thought he was glad that he didnt have carpets.

The dog however kept going, and Danny's body began to run on auto, as he removed his pants and moved closer to the action without even realizing it. His eyes were glued to the spot where Spike's cock was ramming over and over into Steve's asshole, and Danny could see the base of the pinkish red dog cock was begining to inflate, and a memory of seeing two dogs mating when he was a kid came back to him, and realized Steve was about to be knotted.

The knot pushed itself in all the way and suddenly Danny heard Steve scream at a higher pitch than he would have imagined Steve could produce. The humping stopped, and somehow Danny knew that Steve's ass was being pumped full of the dog's semen right now, and man if that wasnt one of the hottest things ever. Wait, how could he even think that?

Danny shook his head, trying to clear away these invading thoughts. How coud he possibly being getting off on this. But then he was moving again, positioning himself right before McGarret's face, his cock bobbing before Steve's nose. Without hesitation, Steve stuck out his tounge and began licking at the cock as if it were the most natural thing in the world for him to do. 

Danny looked down at Steve and patted him on the head, and mummbled that dogs sure do love their bones. He was looking at Steve, thinking of Steve as a dog, but how could he possibly do that. Why was Steve suddenly to him nothing more than a doggy bitch disgused in a human males body? But that's what he was, right? A dog, Danny's dog, they were both Danny's dogs, he was their master. 

Danny climaxed rather quickly, spraying his seed onto Steve's face, licked as much of it up as he possibly could with his tounge and let the rest remain splattered all across his face. 

Danny didnt know anything about dogs and their sexual ways, but somehow he suddenly had knowledge that it was going to take a while before that knot up McGarret's ass was going to deflate, so after patting his human dog once again on the head, he headed for the bathroom to take that shower he needed now more than ever. Amazed at the sudden energy that had all just given to him. In the shower he made a mental list of new doggy things he would have to get Steve now, starting with a nice collar. By the time he was stepping out of the hot water he was more tired than before.

He climbed into bed thinking about how nice it was going to be to have a doggy bitch that he could share with Spike. As he was about to drift off to sleep, he felt his two dogs curl up at the bottom of the bed.

Ez, invisible to the human males, took in the scene he had created one last time before vanishing to find his next victum. Ez was proud of himself, he did his job so well, pulling males down into the filth of taboo and kinks. And there was something he liked about this Danny fellow, maybe he might have to return down the line and give the guy some new gifts.

\-------------------------------------------

Coming out of his morning shower, Danny headed into the kitchen and emptied his bladder into Steve's water bowl. A full year had passed, and Danny could barely believe that Steve had ever been anything other than his slutty dog. Especially now as he got out his cereal and watched Steve lap up the fresh urine as if it were a treat. 

Danny sat down and began eating his cereal, and looked over at his three dogs. The newest stud was named Bones, and Danny had got the german sheppard as a Christmas present to Steve. Now whenever Spike was too tired to fullfill Steve's sexual needs there was Bones to fuck the dog-man's ass. 

Danny was the only one who could see Steve as a human anymore, or even remember that Steve exsisted in the first place, it seemed everyone else just saw an overly large bitch of some breed. And for all intense and purpose Steve was nothing more than a dog, with a collar, crawling around on his hands and knees, doing his doggy bussiness in the backyard, and unable to speak english anymore, just a series of imitations at barking. Danny even kept Steve's cock locked up in a steel cockcage, so that the human-dog could only get an erection and orgasm when Danny permitted it, which wasn't often. Served the dumb human-dog right for having a dick bigger than his master's.

As Danny finished his cereal he had an erection and decided he might let Steve take care of it before he went in to work. Steve always seemed happiest when he was servicing a cock. 

As Danny got up, he thought about how nice it would be to have Chin as his dog also, hell even Lou would make a good doggy bitch like Steve, or even Jerry, just the thought of that guy crawling around naked made Danny laugh. Maybe one day if the gods were so kind.


End file.
